


Just a Hot Mess

by orphan_account



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, writer's block writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of miscellaneous mini fics I write and post elsewhere when I have writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Evening With Two New Yorkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie/Benny: trying to make it home after a night out

They staggered through the damp evening trying to make their way home. But soon, Benny and Charlie gave up when those last five blocks became too much. They settled for a nearby motel after Benny lost his shoe and whined about his sock soaking up the rainwater. _One room. Bill paid._ The night manager gave them a look but held his tongue. Benny threw off all his clothes as soon as he entered the room and raced towards the bathroom and a hot shower. Irritated by the scattering of clothing, Charlie started tidying up then just dumped Benny’s clothing onto the armchair. He already felt like he was becoming Benny's mother so there was no need to add to it.

“You bettah save some hot water for me!” Charlie shouted to the bathroom door.

There was a long pause. Benny was probably ignoring him. Charlie got closer to the door to repeat his annoyance when Benny finally answered above the hiss of running water.

“Come on in, Charlie, the water’s fine.”

The bathroom door wasn’t locked so Charlie turned the knob. His mind was too exhausted to care beyond what his aching body wanted. He stripped and entered the shower behind Benny. They both stayed in their parts of the shower except when they rinsed off or let the hot water work out some of the kinks in their bodies. And there was definitely no talking during – a rule set by Charlie a long time ago since this wasn’t the first time they had to share hot water.

Benny exited first and toweled off with the bath towel. He generously left Charlie the three hand towels to use. _Such the thoughtful friend._ Charlie pushed Benny out and locked the bathroom door. Benny heard him taking a piss and figured the man would spend quite some time fixin’ his hair afterwards because Charlie loves to primp no matter what he says. Still stark naked, Benny walked to the radio and turned it on. He kicked most of Charlie’s clothing off into a corner then rifled through Charlie’s jacket for some smokes.

“Put those back,” a firm command came from behind him. Benny dropped the pack and lighter and rushed over to the large bed with a wicked cackle. He got onto all fours and looked over his shoulder.

“Come on, Charlie. I need something to busy my mouth. You know how I can get.”

That eyebrow wiggle hinting back to a few nights earlier when Benny’s hand down Charlie’s slacks made Charlie unravel so completely that he was beggin’ Benny for relief. But dear frustrated Charlie just shot Benny a look. Of all of the people to reciprocate his ideas of a casually intimate friendship, it had to be Benny. Charlie turned off the radio and then marched his way towards the windows to close the curtains. No use putting on a show for prying eyes. He smacked Benny’s ass and manhandled him to lie down on the bed to sleep.

“Benny! Go to bed.”

Charlie’s face was millimeters from his own. They kissed - gentle, slow, with hint of tongue. Benny relaxed into Charlie’s touch.

Charlie pulled back enough to say, “Get the light, will ya?” Benny nipped his lips and reached over to turn off the bedside lamp.

“‘Night, asshole.”

“Goodnight, Benny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly altered from my original post on tumblr.


	2. Don’t Forget Me When You’re Famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie/Mickey/Meyer: A silly little fashion AU that just popped into my head.

“You still have to finish your face?” a familiar voice behind Mickey asked in disbelief.

He stopped for a moment and looked into the mirror where he could see Charlie’s reflection, “Perfection takes time. I can’t just spackle on dime store foundation and be runway ready like that.” Mickey snapped his fingers and giggled for emphasis then went back to peeling his face mask off.

“I’ll have you know that Rothstein spares no expense for his boys,” Charlie talked back as he slunk toward Mickey to massage the man’s shoulders.

“Yes, all the makeup we can find at the Greyhound station in Galveston,” another familiar voice added from behind the screen of the section reserved for Nucky's models. Meyer peeked in his head to whine, “Chaaaaaaaaar-lie! You were supposed to help me with my bowtie.” He contorted his face into an overly dramatic pout.

“Aw, did mean ol’ Charlie break another promise?” Mickey said as he scrubbed his face of any remnants of the peel.

Charlie pinched Mickey’s side and roughly whispered in his ear, “I did show up on time at Grinaldi’s at 8 exactly but Rothstein was riding my ass about skipping the afternoon fitting. It’s been two years, are you going to give it a rest?” He then playfully bit Mickey’s ear.

“If you showed, you could’ve been riding my ass that evening. And no. Not until, you give me what I want,” Mickey commented as he primed his face.

Charlie turned Mickey’s face towards his own and deep tongue kissed Mickey. Meyer, feeling left out, sidled up and turned Mickey’s face towards his for a kiss too. Meyer gave Charlie a look and soon they were making out above Mickey’s head. When they parted, Charlie kissed Mickey’s brow and responded simply with, “No. No cruise for you. My prize, my choice. Meyer and me, but we can do Aspen this winter.”

“You two! A.R. is looking for you everywhere! Back to your corner!” Esther entered the makeshift dressing room and commanded.

Meyer and Charlie looked up and jokingly repeated Esther’s words back to her as they left the area.

“Love you, Esther,” Meyer blew kisses at her.

Charlie, on the other hand, got on her headset and announced, “Esther won’t stop farting.”

A crackled reply of “Esther, stop farting” broke through her walkie.

“Bitches, move!” she ordered Charlie and Meyer and smacked their bottoms. Turning her attention to Mickey, she told him to finish his face and added, “Run through in 15.”

Mickey giggled to himself and quickly finished priming. He could hear Torrio trying to wrangle up his men and same with Rothstein. Esther was everywhere at once trying to keep up with the models’ and the designers’ demands. Getting to contouring, he caught a peek of Charlie and Meyer playacting sex in his mirror’s reflection before Esther scared them off again.

In spite of everything, they were all ready for the run through and the show. While walking back to the Thompson section of dressing rooms, Mickey saw Esther taking a swill of vodka straight from a bottle confiscated from one of the cases reserved for the after-party. On his section of the vanity table was an envelope. Mickey opened it and, to his surprise, there was a confirmation for a luxury cabin reservation in Aspen scheduled for December. Mickey smiled to himself and looked forward to time alone with Charlie. Any thoughts of Charlie’s fickleness momentarily banished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly altered from my original post on tumblr.


	3. First Kisses with Arnold Rothstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few sentence fics on some first kisses that Arnold has.

_Meyer Lansky_

Arnold could feel a faint blush forming on the bridge of his nose. He then licked his lips. He could taste a bit of honey and smoke with a bite of cedar. Meyer gave a smile that was more fitting on Charlie’s face and cleared his throat. “So, about those numbers, A.R.?”

 

_Nucky Thompson_

They sat across from one another in a cold stare stalemate. Nucky took a swig of his drink and before he could put down his glass, there was Arnold sitting beside him. Their lips met for a few seconds, but at least business talks could continue.

 

_Mickey Doyle_

Talking over the phone solves nothing when it comes to Atlantic City as he quickly learns. The shipment is late once again. A long drive and then an impromptu meeting with all the shades in Mr. Doyle's office drawn. He giggles unsure if certain death is near until Arnold pulls him close and Mickey could feel Arnold's tongue touching his tonsils and his hand down his pants. The next shipment arrived on time.

 

_Esther Randolph_

She sat alone not wanting to be bothered, but he took the chair opposite hers regardless. Arnold hushed her objections with: "We're just two adults, nothing wrong with what we're doing." They spent the rest of the night talking until the restaurant closed. He escorted her home and walked her to her doorstep. He kissed her hand and was ready to walk away when she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. She opened her door and led him inside. "We're just two adults, Mr. Rothstein. Nothing wrong with what we're doing."

 

_Bill Fallon_

Arnold thought he would end up drinking all of that bottle of whiskey in one go, but Bill stopped and sat down hard in his chair. "I hope you know," Bill said matter-of-factly, "I **will** bill you for that." Arnold smirked.

 

_Charlie Luciano_

They spent the next few minutes picking up their scattered clothing and dressing. Arnold turns Charlie around to face him. "Nothing's gonna change, Charlie. I promise you." He kisses Charlie in reassurance. "Yeah, okay, A.R."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly altered from my original post on tumblr with some additional unposted ones.


End file.
